


Giving In:

by mcdanno4everlover100781



Series: Craving Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Consensual, Desk, Desk Sex, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Office, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Spanking, Stripping, Workplace, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcdanno4everlover100781/pseuds/mcdanno4everlover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny gives in to his desires, when it comes to Steve, Will he resist further?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Craving Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982756
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Giving In:

*Summary: Danny gives in to his desires, when it comes to Steve, Will he resist further?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*  
  
  
  
*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!!*  
  
  
  
“God, Steve, Please, Not here, Not now”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was practically begging, as his lover was coming at him, as soon as the others left _**Five-O HQ**_. It was early evening, & they decided to stay behind to do some paperwork, The Hunky Brunette had another idea in mind, Nothing _will stand_ in his way. Steve wanted Danny as soon as he entered his garage that fateful day 10 years ago, It had been the best moment of his life. Now, He has a lustful hunger for his blond detective, & he has to satisfy it.  
  
  
  
"Mmmm, You are ought to think about giving in, _**Danno**_ , I am your dream lover, I can bring every dream, & fantasy to life, I know you want it, I can tell by the way your friend is saluting me", He said seductively, as he goosed his "goodies", which made the blond squeak, & backed up into his desk. Steve lets out an evil chuckle, & leans down on him, & began to attack his neck feverishly. He bit every button on his shirt off, til he got to the last few, & grumbled to himself, "Fuck it", & ripped the shirt off of his body. Then, He had fun with his nipples, & tortured them for awhile.  
  
  
  
Danny had to find purchase on his desk, & was enjoying the sensation that his lover was creating, & he decided to give in, & just enjoy the time with his super seal, who was focused on making him putty in his hands with his skill. "You _**are so**_ fucking delicious, It's ridiculous", The Former Seal told him, as he teasingly licked a wet stripe on the upside of his cock, as soon as he ripped his pants off, & stripped his own clothes off. Danny squirmed, as the dark-haired man was doing it. He used all of his skills, & Danny came, & released into his mouth, as he shuddered.  
  
  
  
Then, He turned him over, & looked at the most beautiful ass in front of him, He growled seductively, " _ **Baby**_ , This ass, You have no idea", as he lightly bit the dimple on his left asscheek, & then, He bit, & sucked on both of those delicious glutes. He spanked each one, showing that he is in charge. "You love this , Don't you ?" , The Loudmouth Detective didn't answer, & he smacked him harder, & exclaimed in a commanding tone, "Don't you ? !" , Danny answered, "Yes !" , as he was filled with emotion, & intense pleasure. Steve was prepping him with lube, & was ready to enter his sweet entrance.  
  
  
  
  
He loved doing oral, but anal was his all time favorite thing to do, He kept it up, til he had multiple orgasms, & The shorter man followed right after him. Then, He worshiped the warm body in front of him, & rimmed him, thoroughly & efficiently, He loved to play with his lover like this. He controlled & denied the blond's orgasm, & then cleaned him up, as he was doing that. Once, They were spent, Danny was blushing, & acted shy all of sudden. "Can I fuck you now, Make love to you ?", Steve switched positions, & said, "Have at it", He leaned backwards, & spread out for Danny's feasting eyes.  
  
  
  
Danny gave back as well as he received, He was working the macho sailor over big time, Steve was feeling what his lover was feeling, while He was getting treated, & cherished. They were fucking like rabbits, while the heat was rising in the room. "Yeah, Danny, Give it to me, Give it to me real good !" , He exclaimed hotly. They both Sen rd the other their orgasm, & controlled it too, When it became too much, The Couple lets out their release, as they held each other close, as they cuddled, & hugged. Steve got off of him, & pulled his blond adonis closer to him. "I love you, Danny", he said, as he kissed the side of his head. "I love you too", Danny said simply smiling, as he entered closer to his lover, They moved to the couch, where they are gonna fall asleep for awhile, til they are ready to go home.  
  
  
  
Before they fell asleep, Steve asked, "Danno, Do you still have those glasses ?, You looked hot as hell in them", He said with a smirk on his face. The Blond smiled, & said, "I knew you had a kink for men in glasses". Steve grumbled playfully, "Shut up, & go to sleep, Danno". They shared a kiss, & fell asleep peacefully that night.  
  
  
  
*Author's Note Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
